salem_witches_institute_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sienná Grai
1) Give a short history of your character. How did they grow up? What makes them different? etc. Sienná grew up in a small village outside of Barcelona. She was always well fed, well clothed, well looked after, and well loved. She never had any problems as a child. As for education, Sienná never attended a Wizarding school. With permission from the Spanish Ministry of Magic, Sienná's parents homeschooled all six of their children. Sienná drew a very deep connection with Divination, even as a small girl, she was constantly surrounding herself with the art. As she went through her teenage years, Sienná didn't feel as if she belonged with her family anymore, she moved through many cities in Spain, earning money, fortune telling, with the use of his divinatory skills. He was content with his life, and didn't really think about any other lifestyle. During her travels throughout Spain, Sienná met a very beautiful young woman, called Cecelia Sinaan. She was a soft, kind hearted woman who didn't have a drop of hatred in her blood. She and Cecelia fell in love instantly, and quickly married. They devoted all their time to eachother, including giving themselves a proper home for Sienná to have decent income. Sienná and Cecelia settled quickly to the house near to where Sienná's parents lived, and the family drew close once again. After a long twenty years of being together, Cecelia passed, after a creature-related injury, leaving Sienná alone once again. After Cecelia's death, Sienná completely broke down. Since her death, Sienná has not fallen in love. Sienná moved away from Spain, and to Massechusets, in America, to study Divination further. She began to smoke heavily, smashing through at least two packets a week, and would drink herself to stupid in weekends. Despite this self-destructive behaviour, Sienná still managed to keep up good appearances, always portraying that she was fine, due to her personal appearances. She spent all her money on licquor, living off the poor income that she earned doing palm readings in pubs and inns, when she heard about an opening at Salem Institute, she thought, why not? 2) Give a short description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? Kind or rude? Sienná is known as a good, kind hearted woman, who often likes to charm people, and is incredibly respectful. To his students, she is a tad bit of an overexcited yet laidback "wierdo". She is also known for her borderline inappropriate comments, but other than this collection of things, he has a just clean reputation... 3) Describe your character's profession. Does your character not work? She shall teach Divination at Salem Witches Institute. 4) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Widowed :'( OOC (Out of Character) Question - How much time will you have to participate on this RP site? A)I have a lot of other responsibilities, and although I really want to be a part of this wiki, there may be days on end I won't be able to participate in anything. B)Although I do have some other responsibilities, and there may be times I'll be absent, I should be able to participate on a weekly basis, around my other schedule. C)I should be able to participate at least some every day. D)I have loads of free time, and don't see participation to be a problem at all. OOC (Out of Character) Question- 1) This is my first character 2) This is NOT my first character. ♫Madeyefire♫ (talk) 19:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Adult Approved